


蚀骨迷恋

by XNQSBX



Series: 就算是世界末日我嗑的CP也要在床上哐哐哐做爱 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 有点复杂, 未完结
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNQSBX/pseuds/XNQSBX
Summary: 大概就是基以为自己单箭头，自慰被发现后逃走了，然后在地球遇到了，哐哐哐地做爱了我以为我之前没有写完，没想到我居然当初就完结了，咕咕落泪
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Series: 就算是世界末日我嗑的CP也要在床上哐哐哐做爱 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923412
Kudos: 7





	蚀骨迷恋

“Loki，开门……”在宇宙中航行一个星期后，Thor终于跌跌拌拌地处理好了政务，他有点生气弟弟不愿意帮助他，不愿意帮助Asgard的人们，但他又觉得有点心疼他的弟弟，船上除了他大概无人会再与他交流了，Heimdall说Loki在房间内使用了屏蔽咒语，看不到他到底在做什么，但他已经三天没有出房间了。  
  
“唔……”突然传来的Thor的声音让他整个人都颤了颤，手中的物什随着他狠狠摩擦过顶端的动作而喷出了粘稠的液体，Loki轻轻喘着气用了清洁咒，他有点慌张，房间里书桌上放着他冒险带出来的剧本，里面的内容是绝对不能让Thor看到的，四周散落着Thor曾经的一些衣物，这也得遮起来……绿色的光晕将房间内糜乱的景象遮掩了起来，然后他开了门。  
  
“你终于开门了，Loki……”Thor在门外无聊地望着门上Loki弄出来的花纹，精致复杂而死板，突然的开门声让他松了口气，但随即又有点紧张，他是来找Loki算账的，但不知道Loki现在的状况是否合适，在经历了那么多事情后，他并不想让他的弟弟再次体验如同地牢里那般的生活，他希望Loki可以有朋友，再不济和他聊聊天也好，不要一直待在屋子里，到中庭需要的时间还很长，Loki会闷坏的。  
  
Thor虽然不信任Loki，但他一如既往地爱他，即便他再也没有可能变回那个可爱的小孩了，在当初去地牢前，Thor便已经学会了在Loki面前压制自己的心疼与爱意，他很成功，Loki没有发现他内心的懦弱，但他一直记得地牢中Loki苍白无力的身姿与染血的脚掌。  
  
“你来做什么？”Loki就站在门口，看到他带着眼罩的哥哥，手指不自主轻轻抽动了一下，他狠狠皱了皱眉，压下了心底涌起的愤怒。  
  
“我，来看看你怎么样……Heimdall说你三天没有出门了，我……”看到Loki的那一瞬间Thor就放弃了今天质问他的打算，他的弟弟看上去，有点过于疲倦了……  
  
“就算在这个根本不可能离开的飞船里你也要监视我是吗？我很好，你可以离开了……”心脏抽搐了一下，他攥了攥拳，他根本不会伤害Asgard的人民，那是他的子民，会为他的故事鼓掌流泪的人们，可他的哥哥呢，在经历了那么多之后，依然对他如同一个犯人，自己实在是太可笑了……  
  
“我没有！我只是在关心你！我以为我们已经可以坐下来聊天了！你那天都没有拒绝我的拥抱！”Thor关上门逼近了Loki，他有点生气了，那天说着“I am here.”然后乖巧地被他抱住的弟弟不知道为什么又变成了之前阴沉的样子，他们只剩下彼此了，为什么Loki还会觉得自己要伤害他呢？  
  
“滚开！离我远点！那是我看你可怜施舍给你的安慰！”都是他的错，要不是他心疼Thor的眼睛难受地厉害，想去看看Thor，也不会发生那个拥抱——那个温暖如初的拥抱，Thor强壮的手臂把他勒的有点疼，在他耳边的呼吸让他心跳剧烈地跳动，他控制着自己不去看Thor的眼睛，手在Thor的背上轻轻拍打——他痛恨自己即便被Thor伤害那么多次也无法改变的私欲，他痛恨只是一个拥抱就能让他回想起来时浑身战栗，欲望沸腾，他只能待在阴暗的房间，希望早一点到中庭，可以早一点离开Thor。  
  
“Loki！等等，你为什么这个时候还要使用幻象！我要看到真正的你！”Thor上前想拉住Loki的手，却一下子穿过了他弟弟的手腕，又是该死的幻象。  
  
“你不要后悔……”Loki自暴自弃地接触了魔法，让自己那丑陋的心思暴露出来，是不是就再也不用看到他了……  
  
“这……”Thor看着一下子变得混乱的房间一时间不知道该有什么反应，他认得出来地上和床上的衣物是曾经属于他的，在他和Loki还没有闹翻前他丢掉的衣服，而他的弟弟浑身赤裸地躺在黑色的床上，苍白的皮肤显得几乎透明，胸前粉色的两点在冰凉的空气中挺立，两腿间的物什也是淡淡的粉色，双腿笔直而纤长，Thor觉得自己鼻腔有点发热，他不知道什么时候自己的弟弟变得越来越迷人了，这具身体让他着迷……  
  
“你还要待在这儿吗？Thor……你看明白了吗？”Loki蜷起身体，将地上的被子捡起抵挡Thor炙热的视线。  
  
“我……所以你……”Thor有点语无伦次了，他其实心底深处有一个猜测，但是那太不可思议了，他年少时心底的兽欲几乎要蓬勃而出了……  
  
“我，爱，你。”被子下的手死死拽住床单，他的哥哥这次会明白的，这句话的意思……  
  
“哦，天呐，你怎么可能，不要耍诡计了，你都能让我对你信任全无，你怎么可能，爱我呢？”Thor有点迷茫，Loki一次又一次背叛他，一次又一次将小刀刺进他的身体，假死装作Odin，偷走宇宙魔方，杀了那么多人，把他从高空扔下去，让他与浩克进行搏斗，虽然他这次帮助了他，但这只是因为Asgard吧，毕竟这也是他的故乡。  
  
“我怎么对你？我捅你的那种刀除了让你痛一下能让你这种皮糙肉厚的傻子受什么伤！是你们，一直在欺骗我！把我遮盖在你的光辉之下！想想你几年前愚蠢的脑子，坐上王位Asgard怕是早就灭亡了！你从来没有正视过我！你去Midgard才几天！就和那个凡人卿卿我我！要不是她，妈妈根本不会死！”Thor的质疑惹起了Loki的怒气，他从小就仰望这个健壮的哥哥，在崇尚武力的Asgard，瘦弱的他总是被别人在暗地里排挤，而他的哥哥天真到愚蠢，有着如同阳光般耀眼的金发，如天空一样澄澈的眼睛，如大地一般结实的身躯，他生来就是Asgard的宠儿，而他呢？被杀父者养大，被欺骗有得到王位的可能性，他不过就想要和Thor站在同一个高度！如果Thor没有和Jane谈恋爱，他之后根本不会做出那么多糟糕的事情就为了博取他的关注！当初选择从彩虹桥掉下去的时候他根本没想过活下来。  
  
“Loki！那不是Jane的错，而且我已经和她分手了！那你假死囚禁父亲假扮国王的事情呢！”Thor本来以为自己已经不再会落于下风，毕竟这次Loki几乎没有骗到过他，但看着Loki因为愤怒而变得粉红的脖颈一点气势都提不起来，更可怕的是他居然找不出Loki所说的话有什么问题……  
  
“分手了？呵，果然够薄情寡义！我根本没想到会成功活下来！而你抛下我的尸体在战场上！我回去的时候Odin已经即将陷入沉睡了！我也只是把他放在了Midgard！”Loki疲倦地将双手盖在脸上，他这辈子都没有如此诚实地将自己的内心展现在别人面前过，他只希望Thor可以离开这里，再也不要管他，他已经不是那个想靠占领其它星球证明自己的缺爱的蠢货了。  
  
“我只不过去报仇了……我之后回去你已经不在了……分手是Jane提的，她说我根本不爱她，哦我居然说出来了。”Thor和Jane两年前就分手了，他一直和知道的人说是和平分手，但其实是Jane甩了他，虽然他没有想象中那么爱Jane，但对雷神，奥丁之子来说，这都太丢人了。  
  
“好吧，我原谅你了，请你离开吧……”Loki默念咒语给自己披上了长袍，仅有的几把小刀被他用魔法浮空对准了Thor，Thor不可能在这时候和他打起来，他没有任何正当的理由可以那么做。  
  
“Loki......”Thor耷拉下了眉毛有些垂头丧气的，他再一次看了一眼自己漂亮却咄咄逼人的弟弟，还是顺从地走出了Loki的房间，刚刚十分钟的信息量实在是太大了，他觉得自己被各种政务塞满的脑袋只是一个南瓜了！根本无法静下心来思考！  
  
随便在飞船里闲逛一圈鼓励了一下Asgard的人民们，嘱咐守卫不要来打扰自己后，Thor躺在自己的床上，解开了腰带。  
  
【Loki雪白光滑的皮肤上淡粉的乳头凸起在空气中，那双比任何宝石都要美丽珍贵的绿眼睛里有着浅浅的水雾，里面依然有着Loki一贯冷漠讽刺的意味，却被红红的眼尾染上了艳丽的媚态，他在抚摸自己的身体，用那纤长的手指，划过自己躯体上上下下，他一只手握住了自己硬挺的阴茎，口中溢出一丝闷哼，笔直的长腿弯成M形，一根手指小心翼翼地揉弄着小穴，口中开始发出轻轻的呻吟，他蜷缩起脚趾，他喊出Thor的名字……】  
  
“Loki……”作为Odin之子，Asgard最勇猛的战士，神王王位的继承者，自成年后Thor从来没有自己解决过，不论在哪里，总有女人愿意与他来一段露水情缘，但是现在，他居然幻想着自己弟弟在自慰，虽然，他很小的时候确实想和他可爱的弟弟结婚并在一起一辈子，他并不是特别在意Loki是否与他有血缘关系，他宁愿有，这样Loki永远不会与他断开联系。  
  
Thor苦笑了一下，收拾了一下床单并冲了一个澡，靠在床上迷迷糊糊便睡了过去。  
  
“陛下！Thor！Loki不见了！”  
  
“什么！”  
  
“他房间的屏蔽魔法消失了，我马上查看却已经没有踪迹了。”  
  
“Shit！”Thor没忍住骂了一句脏话，他本打算今天和Loki讲明白，没想到他居然就这样离开了。  
  
“加快速度，不要放松警惕，麻烦你，注意一下，谢谢了。”Thor按住隐隐作痛的眼睛，烦躁的挠了挠自己的头发。  
  
“是，陛下，这是我的荣幸。”

伦敦时间 8:00a.m.  
依然是没有太阳雾沉沉的天，拿着公文包的人们形色匆忙，大概只有小孩才会兴高采烈地东张西望，但也得是那些不需要上学、被父母带着游玩的孩子，可这样的孩子怎么会注意不过几米就一片漆黑的巷子呢。

Loki拿着伞，穿着最精致的黑色三件套从巷子里走出来，仿佛地上铺了红毯而不是有着泥水的水泥地。

作为一个习惯精致奢侈生活的神，并且有着远超大部分中庭人的智慧，在上一次侵略地球时他便伪造了身份注册了公司，钱财对他来说来得极为容易，不到半年，这个名为L的投资公司便以黑马之势席卷了世界，世界各地都有分公司，相关在职员工高达万名，就算复仇者联盟查到了这是他的公司，也不敢将它毫无缘由的关闭掉，单单只是纽约他们也许不在意，可是一下子上升的全球失业率能让媒体给至少三天头版头条追踪事情的缘由，当他们发现这个公司有多么无辜后，Gosh! 不过他们显然没有发现这件事情，愚蠢的中庭人，呵。

“Hamely, 我今天开始定居伦敦，明天帮我找好公寓，在希尔顿等我。”Loki微笑着给他留在中庭的秘书打了电话，从异空间取出一卷英镑，身上的防窥视魔法让见到他的中庭人在几秒后便会忘记他，这在神域是个鸡肋的魔法，Asgard人通常需要一到两天来忘记他，而这一两天足够他的哥哥问道他的行踪了。

“OK, Sir.”接到这个好几年不曾响起的电话时Hamely以为自己出现了幻觉，说实话要不是有Boss留下的未来几年的规划，她都要怀疑对方是不是打算抛弃这个公司了，但说实话接到这个电话她还是开心的，这个男人造就了现在的她。

整整一卷英镑足够他订下一个不错的套房再来一顿丰盛的晚餐，但Loki并没有进食的欲望，他端着红酒泡在浴缸里，看着窗外耀眼的灯光，他在想Thor发现自己不见后会有什么反应，是庆幸不需要面对自己还是会有一点难过呢，他不想用魔法去感知，因为得到的结果一定会让他失望，即便他已经习惯疼痛到麻木，可为什么要浪费魔力让自己难过呢。

地球上被子枕头的填充物总归比不上神界王子用的神后亲手缝制的最高规格，Loki并不能舒适地入睡，但他今天进行一段长达几百亿光年的穿梭，如果不是有宇宙魔方的帮助，他绝对不会选择在这一天就离开，魔力几乎耗光，这让他从灵魂深处感到疲倦，半个小时后，Loki锁着眉头陷入了睡眠。

飞船内  
“Loki……Why……”Thor在吃过晚饭后便呆在了这个Loki居住过几个星期的房间，绿色的窗帘与黑色的床单总让他想起Loki未着寸缕的身躯与盈满水光的绿色眼睛，他觉得自己有一点病态，对自己弟弟的身体念念不完，即便对方不愿意承认，但他一直把Loki当成弟弟，就算他在那段他日夜想把Loki操到眼泪横流只能叫他的名字的日子里，他也把Loki定义为自己的弟弟，这没有什么不对，他爱他，那么Loki到底是谁就没有那么重要了。

“Well, Thor, you have been here for almost whole night, what are you thinking about?”(  
你已经在这里几乎呆了一整个晚上了，你到底在纠结什么？）Valkyrie拎着酒瓶倚在房门上，手臂摇摇晃晃的，像是要把酒瓶砸向那个不干事情干发呆的金发神祗。

“Hey, Valkyrie, I just……OK, I love Loki but I think he did not know that.”So he left me.(我爱他，但我觉得他不知道。所以他离开了我。)

“Oh, come on, we all know you love him, if not, he must have been dead for hundreds times!”（哦，拜托，我们都知道你爱他，不然他早就死了好几百遍了。）Valkyrie翻了一个大白眼，看到一下子愣住的Thor，又猛灌了一口酒。

“I mean, that kind of love, you know, which related to sex.”(我指的是那种爱，想和他上床的那种。)直白地袒露自己对弟弟欲望让Thor有些难以启齿，但他实在不明白，Jane能看出他爱她比不上爱Loki，可Loki永远看不明白。

“OK, all right, so what’s wrong, I am not interested in how you want to, well, fuck your brother.”（好吧，那你到底在烦恼什么，我对于你想怎么操你弟弟不敢兴趣）Valkyrie一下子清醒了几分，却又觉得理所当然，Thor和Loki之间，完全不是正常兄弟会有的状态。

“Loki thinks that I do not love him. Yesterday he told me that he loved me. Then he just disappeared this morning.”（Loki不相信我爱他，他昨天告诉我他爱我，但他今天早上就消失了。）Thor托着自己的下巴，失落的像被抛弃的大型犬。

“Wow, from my perspective, it is reasonable, you took a girlfriend to Asgard from Midgard and hurt him for her. You always ignored him. To be honest, people usually thought you regard him as a, kind of pretty pet?”（哇哦，那在我看来那是情有可原的，你带了一个中庭女朋友回神域并为她伤害了他。你总是忽略他，以往人们总是传言你只是把他当做，就像一个漂亮的宠物）Valkyrie耸了耸肩，如果只是作为哥哥，那对一个屡次造反背叛自己的弟弟Thor已经好到可以被史书称赞为仁慈的君主了，但如果Thor对Loki是那样的感情，并且Loki也喜欢Thor，那不管Loki做过什么，这个缺爱又嘴硬的王子殿下只不过想得到关注而已，如果Odian能放下固执告诉Loki一切，Thor之前能再聪明一点，陪着Loki，也许很多事情就不会发生了。

“I……”Thor哑口无言，可Loki确实做过很多过分的事情，他必须得到惩罚，他满口谎言，但他还是爱他，这几乎变成他基因的一部分了。

“你自己好好想想吧。”

也许我应该选择一直和Loki待在一起，而不是为了压制欲望而远离他。虽然他那么脆弱，可有我的保护加上他的聪慧与魔法根本不会出问题，我是不是不应该在长大后让他远离练习场呢。一切都已经迟了，希望Loki现在一切安好，想必，他已经在中庭了。

三个月后  
“Loki！”

Asgard的飞船其实一个月前就到了，但他忙着和地球各个总统首领签订协议，被强迫参加各种发布会，天知道他有多想念他弟弟的银舌头，如果他也能学会就不会被可怕的中庭记者问到哑口无言满头冷汗了，终于忙完后他厚着脸皮求Dr.Strange查出了他弟弟的下落，天知道Dr.以为Loki已经死在灾难里了，他的脸在生气后变的更长了，而且拒绝了无限啤酒供应！

若不是确定这就是Loki，Thor根本不敢相信自己的眼睛，这个穿着白色衬衫浅咖啡色休闲裤，一头浅棕色的短发，瞳孔是紫灰色的，阳光下几乎透明的男子，是他那个阴沉冷漠尖牙利嘴的弟弟，除了发际线和那股子矜贵的气质，他们根本没有相同的地方。

“Hey, Thor.”说实话Loki有那么一瞬间没有反应过来，中庭的日子非常非常悠闲，没有惹人心烦意乱金发大块头，顶着完全改头换面的模样在世界200强公司做董事长，每天都可以收到别人赠送的绝版孤本，虽然绝大部分正常的中庭人很弱小愚蠢，还会妄自揣测神的故事，但他不得不承认，莎士比亚是全宇宙的财富！他的文字能让他的灵魂得到升华。

“Hey，你最近过得怎么样？我想说我很想你，Loki，我爱你，就像你爱我那样的爱你。”Thor紧张地揪了揪衣角，他特地换了他弟弟喜欢的风格，黑色的西装三件套，长（zh）长（c）一点的头发被他用发胶胡乱固定起来，虽说依然掩盖不了他的傻气但应该可以讨好到他难以捉摸的弟弟。

“我过的很好，如果可以，我希望你不要再来打扰我了。”Loki不否认穿着西装的Thor变得，更加诱人了，那些不论材质也无法与棉T恤比弹性的布料将他的肌肉包裹的死死的，仿佛要撑破衣服一般，黑色的西装是他喜欢的品味，就算Thor看上去很滑稽完全没有上流人士的感觉，可他就是该死的感觉愉悦，就为了他因为自己的一个小小改变。

不能这样，他只是想让我回去，他根本不懂我有多爱他！

Loki抬起头对着Thor微笑了一下便打算离开，不料一只胳膊突然环在他的腰际，他感觉到有指尖在他的腰际轻轻摩挲，然后便被雷电刺激的双脚发软，仰头发出一声轻吟，他想施法逃开却发现自己根本没有力气读完整个咒语，而臀部异样的感觉让他几乎瞬间放弃了抵抗，他没有办法压抑那种在血管中流淌的酥麻感，Thor硬了，因为他。

“去我的公寓，河畔花园别墅区21幢。”他放弃了，就算Thor是故意给他一点甜头，他也愿意尝一尝。

Loki是被抱着进屋的，对神力掌控更加精细的雷神把他死死扣在怀里，时不时用细小的电流刺激他，如果他是个中庭人，现在应该已经口水横流神志不清了，而他还能时不时冲Thor翻个白眼说几句嘲讽的话，但这对Loki来说还是很丢脸，Thor是生面孔，保安不会放他进门，他不得不让把埋在Thor怀里的脸露出来进行验证，他发誓若不是那个保安马上会忘记这一段，他一定会让他去见死神。

“Loki, are you nervous? I will not do anything……I just want talk with you. You must not believe that I love you since I have hurt you for, I don’t know, but I am sorry.”（Loki你紧张吗？我不会对你做什么的，我只是想和你聊一聊，你不相信我爱你，毕竟，我不记得我做过多少伤害你的事情了，我很抱歉。）Thor将Loki放在沙发上，蹲在他的面前，颇有些可怜兮兮的感觉。

“Shut up! Fuck me or go away from my house!”（闭嘴！操我或者滚。）他终于道歉了，可这样一句道歉如何抵消他曾经受过的冷遇与偏见，海蓝色的眼眸里是真诚，他其实相信Thor，可他疲倦了，他不愿意再付出真心与感情，但对这具他觊觎上千年的肉体，他觉得没用拒绝的必要。

“Loki……I will not leave you anymore.”（我再也不会离开你了。）Thor摸了摸Loki的后颈，起身压到了他的上方，看着他冷漠的眉眼，无声叹了口气，摸了摸Loki的眼角，感觉他的睫毛扫过自己的指尖，有点痒。他确实想和他的弟弟做爱，可如果现在他依照Loki说的做了，也许Loki就真的放弃了。

“Please, give me a hug.”Loki闭上眼睛，不敢看Thor的眼睛，仅剩一只的蓝色眼睛让他心脏在抽搐，他怕自己心软，他一直只会一次次对这个可恶的大个子心软。

梦想成真也许很多人体会过，但是当你的生命无限延长，你遭受偏见，遭受歧视，不论多么优秀都无法得到承认，你遭受痛苦折磨，而你的梦想依然遥不可及甚至越来越远。在你选择放弃的时候，却突然告诉你梦想成真了，Loki觉得自己应该感到高兴的，可他又发现自己内心平静如同死水。

如果一千年前Thor这样压在他的身上，用那双眼睛看着他，仿佛全世界只有他一个人，Loki一定会硬到爆炸甚至手脚发软，可他觉得自己没什么兴致，真可悲，Loki不是性冷淡，但他确实没有和别人做过这些事情，连接吻都没有，因为不论是谁都会让他觉得恶心，他所有的性幻想敏感点都与Thor有关，可当他可以和Thor做爱时，他却没有了兴致。

Loki感觉到有温热的呼吸扑到他的脸上，他僵硬了身子，他的大脑已经没有办法思考了，他爱Thor，可他也恨Thor，这两种情绪在他的血管里流淌了上千年，他已经尝试放弃了爱Thor，想要体验新生活，可他的身体依然因为Thor的触碰僵硬了，Loki在紧张，他觉得自己对Thor没有感觉了，可是心脏的跳动却逐渐剧烈起来，深入骨髓的爱意像是即将喷发的火山，太危险了。

“I love you, Loki. And I know you still love me. We only have each other, don’t we? No matter how much you hate me for what I have done before, no matter how many times you want to kill me, I will be with you.”（我爱你，我知道你也爱我。我们只有彼此了不是吗？不论你因为我之前的所作所为有多么恨我，不论你有多少次想杀掉我，我会一直在你身边。）Thor看着Loki颤抖的嘴唇，俯下身在上面印下一个轻吻，摸了摸Loki的头发，准备离开，他已经知道他弟弟的地址了，他可以明天再来，他知道Loki不会离开。

“I do hate you. But I never want to kill you. Yes, you are right, I still love you. Stay with me.”下意识的，Loki就拉住了Thor的衣角，他用力很轻，但Thor停下了。

你又对他心软了，你到底要为这个金发笨蛋拉低自己的底线多少次才能学会放手，承认吧，你爱他爱到可以放弃生命。

Loki唾弃自己面对Thor时的软弱，仿佛无可奈何般请求Thor留下来，可他发颤的指尖暴露了他忐忑不安的内心。

“I know that. I love you, Loki. I love you more than anyone. I do not want others to see you and find your beauty. I am totally an idiot. I know you always forgive me so I never think about how serious I have done to you. Thank you, Loki. Thanks for your love.”（我就知道，我爱你，我爱你胜过任何人。我不愿意让别人发现你的美丽。我是个十足的傻瓜，我知道你总是会原谅我所以我从来不思考我对你做了多过分的事情。谢谢你，谢谢你的爱。）Thor抚摸着Loki的脸颊，吻上他的嘴唇。

Loki的唇很软，Thor轻轻啃咬，又小心翼翼地探入舌尖，Loki没有拒绝，他张开了他的齿关，马上他的口腔便被Thor的舌头侵略了，舌尖舔过敏感的上颚，缠住他的舌头，Loki开始回应他，他轻咬Thor的舌尖又舔舐他的嘴唇，他们彼此纠缠不甘示弱仿佛要将对方生吞下肚。

Thor觉得这滋味简直太棒了，他不是个爱吃糖的人，可以Loki的嘴里仿佛抹了蜜一般，让他欲罢不能，他听到Loki小声的喘息，感觉全身的血液都向下腹涌去。

“唔。”这不是Loki的初吻，他偷偷吻过Thor，很多次，在他们小时候，这个傻大个总是半夜翻窗来找他一起睡觉的时候，他会在太阳刚刚升起的时候，亲吻Thor阳光下耀眼的金发，亲吻他的脸颊，小心翼翼地亲吻他的双唇。但吻这么激烈的还是第一次，或者是之前的那些和这个吻比起来根本就不能算是吻。Loki身子本就发软，现在更是一点力都提不上来，他简直不敢相信，只是一个吻而已，他就变成了这样。

Loki可以感觉到Thor抵在他小腹上的硬物，他有些难耐地扭了扭身子，却一下被Thor按住了。

“不要这么做，Loki，我会忍不住的。”天知道Thor从来没有那么耐心对待他床上的对象，Loki面色绯红，绿色的眼睛里满是对他的渴望，他很想直接撕开Loki的衣服操上个三天三夜。

“让你忍了吗？呵。”Loki虽然嘴上这么说，却是没有再扭动身体刺激Thor，Thor的那里太大了，如果没有做好前戏的话即便是神也会被伤到的。

Thor笑了，捏了捏Loki的耳垂，手指抚上Loki的胸膛。

Thor本只是想脱掉Loki的衬衫，那天见到的粉色肉粒让他念念不忘。

可Loki太敏感了，Thor只是擦过他的乳尖，那粉嫩的小东西就把衬衫顶起来了，Thor用手指按了按，得到了Loki一声低吟，Thor诧异于Loki的敏感，但这让他更兴奋了。

“唔，不要，咬，唔——”胸前传来的刺痛让Loki瞪大了双眼，Thor用牙齿咬了他的乳头，还向上拉了拉，陌生的快感从那小小的凸起处传遍全身，Loki颤抖身体，他已经完全硬了，仅仅因为被Thor咬了一下乳头。

Thor向来会发现他弟弟真实的渴求，他看着Loki裤裆里的家伙从半硬到将裤子顶起一个弧度，他再度咬住Loki左边的乳尖，用舌尖上下波动这个小肉粒，时不时像吸奶一样啊吮吸Loki的乳头，右手捏住了Loki右边被冷落的乳头，拉扯挑逗，偶尔只是用指甲轻轻扫弄，偶尔却会用力按压那可怜的小东西，同时还会将一些细小的电流附在指尖上。

“啊~不要，不要这样玩弄，唔啊~不啊啊啊啊——”Loki尖叫着射了，有水滴从他的眼睛里滚落滚落，他第一次受到这样的刺激，乳头被玩弄所带来的快感和之前自己的抚慰完全不一样。

Thor摸了摸Loki的胯下，有点湿润，他挑了挑眉，脱掉了Loki的外裤，黑色的内裤将Loki常年不见光的大腿衬托的几乎苍白，上面有一大块深色的印记。

“三个月来一直没有自己弄过吗？”Thor捏了捏内裤内弯出一个弧度仿佛要戳穿那小小一片布料的柱体，轻轻按压了一下顶端。

“唔，哈，怎么可能，不要~”高潮后的Loki无力地躺在沙发上喘息着，高潮后的身体很敏感，即便是上好的棉质，对于顶端敏感的小口来说也有些过于粗糙了，疼痛带起的快感几乎立马让他疲软的柱体再次充血。

“喔哦，好吧。”看到Loki的反应Thor就知道他在撒谎，但他并不打算戳穿Loki，现在最重要的事情是将这个磨人的小骗子吃下肚。

Thor隔着内裤揉捏Loki的阴茎，头部顶到了内裤外面，Thor可以用小指轻戳那个一张一合的小口，另一只手并没有闲着，依然留在Loki的胸前玩弄刺激他的乳头。

“别，Thor，我会，唔，你要做什么！”胸前与下体同时涌起快感又将他的眼眶逼出些许泪珠，他确实三个月来一直没有抚慰过自己，不过Thor少许的刺激他就又要高潮了，可Thor突然解下了他的眼罩，将Loki的阴茎从内裤里掏出来，束缚住它的根部。Loki看到Thor和之前截然不同的眼睛，想起以前那双完整的，海蓝色的，看着你的时候仿佛能承载起你一切的眼睛，心底又涌起一股酸涩，连他都没有舍得这样对Thor，Hela怎么可以伤害那双眼睛。

“让你之后不会没东西射。”Thor索性撕开了那条内裤，让Loki的下体完整裸露在他的面前，Loki雪白的大腿颤抖着，Thor忍不住低头在上面咬了一口。

“Thor！不要，啊~”大腿内侧被袭击，Loki已经咬不住他的嘴唇了，一声拔高的呻吟甜腻娇媚，大腿根不住的颤抖，如果不是根部被束缚，他现在已经再次射了。

Thor在Loki唇上印下一个吻，顺着颌骨向下亲吻，Loki很瘦，即便他也有形状漂亮的肌肉线条，但他锁骨上几乎没什么肉，Thor用唇含住Loki的锁骨，在上面吮吸出一个又一个吻痕。

Loki胸前被口水沾湿而透出内里被玩弄到艳红的乳头的衬衫终于被Thor撕开了，他在Loki左胸肌上咬出一个齿痕，手指抚摸过Loki的肋骨，在腰侧轻轻摩擦，Thor亲吻到Loki的小腹，舌尖顺着人鱼线小幅度的舔弄。

“唔，好棒，哥哥~”比起之前乳头被强烈玩弄被电流刺激而一瞬间席卷他身体的快感，Thor现在的亲吻和抚摸带来的快感舒缓而温柔，让Loki感觉很舒服，他左手环在Thor的脖颈上，右手抚摸Thor健壮的胸肌。

“这么舒服吗？可我快爆炸了。”Thor一手拉过Loki的右手，带着那只手抚摸自己硬到发痛的阴茎。

“好大……”Loki的尺寸并不小，但和Thor的比起来就相对秀气了，他想到之后这个巨物会进到自己的身体里面，就有些克制不住的兴奋。

作为神的好处在于，你不需要为了脱衣服费太多心思，简单的脱衣咒语Thor还是会的，雷神赤裸而健硕的身躯一下子展现在Loki面前，Loki几乎要被那扑面的雄性荷尔蒙灼伤，Thor实在是太性感了。

Thor将Loki的腿掰成M形，并示意他自己抱住，Loki有些委屈地看了他一眼，却是很利索地抱住了自己。

浅粉色的小穴被暴露在火热的目光下，仿佛期待着什么一般小小地收缩了一下。

Thor差点克制不住直接进去，但身下躺的是他的弟弟，是他无论如何都想保护的人。他将右手手指塞进Loki的嘴中，示意他舔湿。

“唔。”其实Loki家里有润滑剂，当初不知道出于什么原因，他就买着放在卧室，可他并不想去拿，他两只手握着Thor的手，将Thor的手指整根含进嘴中，舌头舔过指缝，Thor的手很大，手指也很粗，两根手指将Loki的嘴撑得很开，Thor可以看到Loki粉嫩的舌头是怎么舔弄自己的手指，就像舔弄自己的阴茎一样。

Thor担心自己再被舔下去会出事，他克制不住幻想Loki跪在他的面前舔弄的他阴茎的模样。他抽出自己的手指，在穴口揉捏一番，便把食指全部没入Loki的后穴中，火热湿软的肠肉紧紧包裹着他的手指，他有些艰难地挪动他的手指，太紧了。

“啊啊啊~唔，你，你快点，啊啊啊啊~”虽然有唾液的润滑，从未容纳异物的后穴突然被手指入侵，Loki还是疼的呜咽了一声，可是Thor的手指只是在里面小幅度的挪动，适应后Loki根本不满足，他只想快点扩张完，他伸手拉住Thor的手，往自己体内送进两根手指，细窄的小穴一下子被撑大，Loki疼的蜷起了脚趾，这点疼痛和之前打斗时受的伤比起来根本不算什么，可现在Thor在他的身上，他觉得只要自己呆在Thor旁边，就会变得特别脆弱。

Thor也被Loki的行为吓了一跳，检查了一下还好没有出血。看着Loki皱起的眉头，Thor只能小心翼翼移动自己的手指，寻找能让Loki兴奋的一点，三根手指很快便能摸索完整圈肠壁，当摸得一个小小的凸起时，Thor知道自己找对了，因为Loki给予了很诚实的反应。

即便轻轻擦过都能带起一丝快感，疼痛逐渐缓解的Loki一下子瞪大了双眼。

Thor坏心眼地用力按着前列腺转了一圈手指，看到Loki一下子拱起上身，绿色的眼睛里再次盈满水光，Thor觉得有什么东西在体内觉醒了，左手托住Loki的后颈，冲Loki露出一个意味不明的笑容。

“等等，不要，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”看到Thor的笑容时Loki就觉得有什么不对，抵在他体内敏感点的手指突然释放出电流，他发出一声尖叫，被缚住的前端抖了抖却只是溢出一些前列腺液，前所未有的快感让他达到了无精高潮，大脑几乎一片空白。

“Loki，我进来了。“Thor握住自己已经涨到发紫的硬物，对准了Loki因为高潮而还在颤抖收缩的穴口。

硕大的头部顶开一层层柔软湿润的肠肉，Loki的后穴已经极为柔软了，但Thor的巨物并不是手指可以比的，肠肉紧紧咬住柱体，像是想要阻止它的入侵又像是在留住它不让离开。

“Thor，Bro……好大，快进来。”Loki看着Thor布满青筋的充血巨物长驱直入他的后穴，他羞耻又满足地等待着Thor的下一步动作，不料Thor只是进入一个头部就停下了动作，龟头差一点就能顶到Loki的前列腺上。Loki抬手抚摸Thor的手臂，耐不住地出声。

“真淫荡，Loki，原来你那么想要我操你么，我会做个好哥哥满足你的。”Thor当然是故意的，他现在乐忠于挖掘自己弟弟特殊的地方，可他一方面也是想让Loki适应一下，之前在他床上的女性，没有一个最后不被他伤到的。

“你要是不行，就拔出去滚！”Loki瞪着Thor，张口就是嘲讽。他现在有些怀念那个笨蛋Thor，至少不会出现这样的局面。

“你会知道我到底行不行的。”不论是哪里人或者不是人，男性都是不能被质疑性能力的，Thor捏住Loki纤瘦的腰肢，用力挺了进去。

“啊~太，唔——”Loki觉得今天自己流的眼泪比之前几千年都多，Thor的阴茎又长又粗，整根没入的过程就把Loki逼出了眼泪——先是龟头狠狠顶过前列腺，之后又被柱体摩擦经过。

“不，慢点，哥哥~啊~唔啊~”

Thor已经确定Loki不会受伤了，反而兴奋的很，看那流着眼泪的粉嫩柱体就知道了，他捏着Loki的腰，用力耸动自己的下身，每次进入都会故意擦过Loki的前列腺，然后狠狠顶入肠道深处。

Loki已经没有办法说出完整的话，他只能随着Thor的节奏发出呻吟，Thor的阴茎在进入时会在他的肚皮上顶出一个痕迹，Loki摸着自己的肚皮，感受着Thor有力的撞击，觉得自己又要高潮了。

Thor看着Loki突然急促的呼吸和抖动的身体，便知道他又要高潮了，他一边更加快速而用力的捅进Loki体内，一边解开了束缚着Loki的眼罩。

“我要，唔~啊啊啊啊啊啊——”一解开眼罩，Loki就呻吟着射了，这已经是他第三次高潮了，不过射精还只是第二次，攒了三个月体液即便第二次也没有稀稠。

“别，停下！啊~”

高潮后的后穴敏感度不言而喻，Thor享受着Loki高潮时收紧的后穴，一边继续操干他的弟弟，Loki的高潮生生被延长了几秒，而快感却一直没有离他而去。

“别停下么，遵命淫荡的殿下。”Thor将Loki翻了个身，测躺在沙发上，拉高Loki的一条腿，继续进行打桩大业，势必要在名为Loki的穴内留下一个专属的位置。

“你吸的真紧，Loki，我真应该早点把你操到没力气搞破坏。”

“不，要被，操，坏了，唔~哥哥~”Loki已经有些神志不清了，他挣扎想要逃开却被Thor强壮的胳膊死死压住，后穴内的快感几乎把他的灵魂吞噬了，这场性事对一个几千年的老处男来说实在是，刺激过头了。

Thor再次更换了体位，他把Loki一把抱起放到自己的膝盖上，感谢Loki的习惯，他的沙发大到可以让Thor举着他也不翻下去，Thor的阴茎顶到一个前所未有的深度，仿佛要把睾丸也顶进去。

“太深了，不要这样，要，又要，被操出来了，啊啊啊啊——”Loki一下子就僵直了身子射了出来，Thor进的太深了，居然顶到了他生殖道的口子，在生殖道没有降下来的情况下这根本就像是天方夜谭，Thor这个肌肉怪物，生殖道是个格外特殊的地方，即便只是入口被顶到，带来的快感也足以让Loki发狂了。他庆幸Thor没有好好学约顿人的特殊生理结构，也庆幸自己给自己下了咒语，不管怎么样，在他解除咒语前，他的生殖道都不会降下来对Thor开放。

“Loki，我也要，射了，I love you，Loki。”Thor被蠕动的肠道刺激的双目赤红，抱着Loki的要疯狂顶动。

Loki已经瘫软在Thor的胳膊上了，全靠Thor的阴茎和臂膀支撑才没有摔到地毯上，宝石绿的眼睛不断有泪水涌出，黑色的头发被汗水濡湿，胸前的两点艳红而肿大，他没有意识到Thor说了什么，直到体内被一股炽热的液体袭击，Thor直接射在了里面！禁欲很久的Thor射了好几股，一些直接喷到了Loki的生殖道口，Loki张了张嘴，无声尖叫着，从前端流出淅淅沥沥的淡黄色液体。

“Loki，我，你。”Thor这才觉得自己貌似做的过火了，Loki居然失禁了，但Thor一点没觉得脏，甚至有点想再来一发，可他知道不行，因为Loki已经昏过去了，Thor挠了挠头，纠结了半天还是掏出Tony给的iPhone X胡乱拍了几十张照片，索性Loki昏过去了，能让他随意摆弄肢体拍到那流着白色浊液的小口，破皮的乳头，全是吻痕的身体什么的。

Thor终于心满意足地收好手机，抱起Loki寻找浴室，打算给他的弟弟洗个澡。

“真是累坏你了，抱歉，Loki。”Thor抱着Loki躺在king size的大床上，看着Loki疲倦的神色，有些愧疚的亲吻了他的额头，已经是该吃晚饭的时候了，Thor有点饿，可他舍不得放开Loki，还是睡觉吧，他已经好几百年没有抱着Loki好好睡一觉了。

今天的伦敦，是个好天气。

“唔……”Loki是被压醒的，一坨重物压住了他整个胸口，让他有些呼吸不畅，而身体各个地方传来的酸痛让他根本抬不起手臂推开那个重物。

“Thor！咳咳，咳咳咳。”该死的，Loki看着Thor的脸，咬了咬牙，喊了他一声，沙哑的声音把他自己都吓了一跳，一瞬间他就想到了昨天被Thor操的尖叫的样子，喉咙口止不住的痒意让他开始咳嗽。

“怎么了，Loki，哦，抱歉，我，我去给你倒水。”Thor迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，就发现Loki躺在床上咳嗽，而自己的手臂压在他的胸口。

Thor慌乱起身，顾不得套件衣服就光着屁股去了厨房。

“呵，咳咳，白痴。”Loki动了动手臂，全身的肌肉与骨骼都在发出呻吟，后穴更是火辣辣的疼，他从来不知道原来做爱是那么累人的事情，索性宇宙魔方被他放在异空间，打开一个异空间的魔力他还是足够的，借助宇宙魔方，Loki给自己实施了治愈魔法。

“Loki……水……”Thor一进门就看到Loki从床上下来，光洁修长的身体上已经没有了他留下的痕迹，Thor有些失落，不过还好他拍了照，但他真心希望可以在Loki身上一直有自己的痕迹，Thor清晰的记得Loki皮肤的触感，细腻柔软却又不软绵，臀部有着恰好能让他握住的挺巧臀肉，胸前的两点肿胀起来会特别敏感，大腿内侧可以轻易吮吸出吻痕。

“发什么情，水！”Loki等着Thor给他递水，却发现Thor愣愣地看着他，身下的物什居然还在慢慢勃起。

“啊，我……”Thor一手尽量捂住自己的下体，一手把水杯递给Loki。

Thor和Jane恋爱时没有发生什么肉体关系，说不清楚是没有欲望亦或者是怕Jane凡人之躯会受不了，不算自己解决的话Thor快两百年了没有和人上床了，更何况对象是他自己都不知道惦记了多少年的Loki，就算让他什么都不干只干Loki他也可以干上一个星期。现在的Loki对Thor来说就是烈性春药。

“既然已经上过床了，你以后不要来找我了。”Loki咬了咬牙，对着Thor根本挡不住的阴茎施了冰冻咒，不过他修改了一些词，只会让Thor冷静而已，接着给Thor套了一件衣服后就把Thor转移出了自己的房子，Thor什么都没有反应过来，根本来不及反驳Loki的话就失去了对话的机会。

“哦，不……Loki……让我进去，我不是只想和你有肉体关系，我……”Thor拍打着Loki的门却得不到一丝回应，他觉得Loki一定下了屏蔽咒语，他也不敢硬闯Loki的房子，Loki要是再逃走，逃到别的星球那他就真没办法了，但他一定要把Loki带回去！

Thor坐在Loki门口的台阶上，看着伦敦雾蒙蒙的天空，觉得心情糟糕透了，天空开始聚起乌云，突然，Thor被一些布料盖住了头，又有一个硬块砸到了他的头上，他摸了摸脑袋，是手机，以绝对不合理的样子安稳的呆在他的脑袋上，而那些布料是他昨天的衣服，Thor打开手机确认了一下自己的照片是否幸存，在Loki不愿意见他的情况下，他只能靠这些照片过日子了。

Loki泡在浴缸里，一夜纵欲还没有补充能量让他疲惫不堪，身体上的痕迹虽然消除了，但疲倦感从心底涌出遍布他的全身，他其实并没有那么生气，甚至还有些高兴，他肖想这场性事上千年，一下子实现让他很迷茫，这是他从未有过的情绪，他不想看到Thor，便把他丢来了出去，却又担心他被别人看到裸体而扔了衣服，就算他不想要，Thor的肉体也是属于他的。

“Loki~”Thor的声音突然从浴室窗户外传来，他几乎凑到每个窗户看了，好不容易绕到后院才发现这扇有水汽凝结的窗子。

“Shit！”Loki踹了一脚浴缸里的水，激起一些水花，Thor，Thor，Always Thor！Loki气愤的咬着牙，不知道为什么感觉有点委屈。

“呆在那里！不许乱碰我的东西！”Loki知道Thor不会离开，也知道伦敦早晨的湿冷对Thor来说根本什么感觉都没有，但他就是该死的不忍心，把Thor转移到了一楼会客厅。

“好吧，我保证什么都不碰，额，沙发可以吧。”Thor看着Loki还在淌水的胸膛吸了吸鼻子，确保自己没有流下什么可疑的液体，没等Loki回答就一屁股坐在了沙发上。

Loki瘫着脸，觉得瞎了眼睛的一定是他而不是Thor，而且瞎了几千年，不然怎么会看上这家伙！确保Thor乖乖坐在那里后，Loki返身回到了浴室，他总觉得身上还有Thor留下的东西。

一小时后  
“Thor，我们，谈谈吧。”Loki穿着浴袍靠在门上，假装没看到Thor收手机的行为，他的哥哥，大概一下战场就换脑子了吧。

“好的吧，Loki。”Thor有点心虚地眨了眨眼，他刚刚在网上搜索Loki，当然，是那个假身份，Loki在中庭过的很好，简直比Tony还好，好多人都喜欢他，不过不知道为什么有人类想给Loki生猴子，难道人类和冰霜巨人结合可以返祖吗？

“说吧，你到底为什么来找我，总不是就来上个床。”Loki坐在Thor旁边的沙发上，头发凌乱地散在他的脸颊旁边，自然得仿佛他和Thor只是聊天的普通朋友而不是刚刚上过床敌对几百年的养兄弟。

“我说过了啊，我爱你，Loki，我从来不骗你。”Thor有些委屈，他以为Loki要和他谈以后他们俩一起生活的事情，没想到。。。明明他昨天一直在说“I love you”啊，Loki每次听到都会夹得很紧。

“我相信你了，可我不爱你了。”Loki怀疑那个马脸医生是不是给Thor下了什么魔咒，特地来对付他的。

“不，Loki，我知道你在撒谎，好吧，我曾经确实干过很多伤害你的事情，可我以为你永远不会离开我的，我以为我们会永远呆在一起的，我，其实，很小的时候就喜欢你，只是那太可耻了，你那么小那么可爱，还是我的弟弟！我以为我忘记了，但其实它一直在。你知道的，那时候的我是个傻瓜。”Thor有些无奈地盯着Loki的眼睛，他已经学会看穿Loki了。

“停下！唔——”Loki的耳垂渐渐发烫，Thor在对他表白啊。

“啾。”

Thor用一个轻吻堵住了Loki的话语，有些得意的继续，“你看，你喜欢我的亲吻。其实以前你总是要和我打架让我很伤心，但奇异博士说你的魔力很强，如果你用那些禁咒的话我早就被你送去英灵殿了，可你就喜欢肉搏，或者说你其实舍不得杀死我。”Thor一边说一边靠近Loki，Loki一下僵硬了身子，他不管不顾地抱住Loki，轻轻拍打他的后背，就像小时候，在Loki还没有学会走路的时候，他哄Loki睡觉那样。

“我讨厌你！”Loki讨厌Thor看穿一切的样子，他只是想用Thor的方式打败Thor，才不是因为舍不得让他魂飞魄散，背后的手掌很大，几乎覆盖了他半个背脊，Loki的体温大概在30℃，而Thor的体温却在40℃左右，Loki觉得自己的背部像被灼烧一样，滚烫的温度直达他的心脏。

“啾。”

“你爱我，而我也爱你，Loki，我们在一起吧。”Thor看着Loki染上红晕的脸颊觉得自己仿佛找到了对付诡计之神的办法——伟大的雷神的吻，多么浪漫。

“你不许再——”

“啾。”

“我不要和你——”

“啾。”

“我知道你不要和我分开，那我就——Tony?！等等，我怎么回来了！”Thor还没有来得及收回笑意就发现自己突然出现在了新的Stark大厦，而复仇者们都齐刷刷看着他，仿佛他刚刚又做了什么蠢事一般。

“混蛋Thor！”Loki收回宇宙魔方，如果Thor没有那么无赖的话，他也不会答应他的！

“Hey, Thor, 我想你有必要和我们解释一下你为什么会突然，好吧我的意思是，解释一下你那个弟弟为什么会在地球。”Tony觉得自己的心脏仿佛还没有痊愈，他一点都不想再和Loki打一场然后再毁掉他的大厦，Asgard使团里没有Loki时他可是开心了很久，但现在这个情况——奇异博士只会把Thor从一个圈里推回来而不是这样凭空出现——唯一的解释就是Loki在地球上。

“额，抱歉，Tony，我得马上去英国，Loki的事情等我把他哄回来再说。”Thor笑了笑，理了理衣服就要出门，却被门上的透明屏障拦住了，不得不回头和Tony解释。

“等等，哄回来？你要把他带到Stark大厦里面！天呐，你疯了吗？”Natasha不可思议地看着Thor，虽然通过Banner（不知道有没有拼对）得知Loki大概一定程度上迷途知返了，但他恶劣的性子就是不定时炸弹，让他入住Stark大厦就是给他们所有人脖子上悬了一把刀。

“我没有疯，Loki他只是，拜托了，我不会让他伤害地球的，他其实比我还要提早到地球，这么久了他什么都没有做不是么，我会让他听话的，或者也许我们会在曼哈顿买个房子，总之我要把他带到美国来。”Thor本想说Loki只是想得到他的爱罢了，却立马止住了口，口是心非的弟弟太可爱，不可以让别人知道。

“这真是灾难一般的消息，我会让贾维斯把你的东西收拾好的，Loki不可以住在Stark大厦里面。”Tony虽然头痛于Loki的存在，但基于Loki在地球安安稳稳呆了那么久，现在有Thor可以管住他（并不）也不是不可以。

“Thanks，buddy，哦对了，我可以借你的飞机吗，你知道的。”Thor开心地冲出了门又马上折返回来，他需要马上去见Loki，让Loki感受到他的决心。

“就算我不答应你也会开走的不是吗？”Tony翻了个白眼冲Thor摆了摆手，在贾维斯出声前喝下了不知道第几杯的咖啡。

“Good morning, sir.”Hamely 其实觉得Boss今天有点奇怪，虽然衣着打扮还是一如既往的绅士禁欲风，但总觉得气质有些变化，不过这些都是Boss的私事，她也没有什么立场去管，做好自己的工作即可。

“今天有什么安排？”Loki没有忽略掉Hamely眼中的奇怪，说不出什么心情地咒骂了Thor一句，痕迹与疲倦可以消除，但是他没有办法忘记留在身体上的触感与连灵魂都要碎裂的快感。

“上午九点是公司列会，下午一点与从曼哈顿来的麦易浮总裁有合约要商谈，晚上有梅敏子女爵举办的宴会，需要我为您找女伴吗？”Hamely不用看日程本就能背出她Boss的行程，这是一个董事助理应该具备的职业技能，毕竟Loki的行程一天没有多少，她只把不能推的告诉了Loki。

“随便吧，不要金发，不要大胸，不要个子高的。”金发大胸高颜值的某人在Loki脑海中一闪而过，他皱了皱眉，却没有推脱，这个合同已经洽谈有些日子了，他怎么可以因为Thor那个笨蛋就对对方产生偏见。

“好的，Boss。”Hamely 诡异地迟疑了一下，Boss之前挑女伴都是找的金发大胸高挑的模特，最近一次就在两天前，昨天到底发生了什么，让Boss的口味简直完全改了一遍。

上班的日子一如既往的顺利而让人愉快，签合同时对方合作商眼里的惊艳与佩服让Loki心情好了不少哦，也许更多是因为那是个矮胖的棕发中年男子。

手机上接受到了女伴已经准备完毕的提醒，Loki变换了装束准备驱车前往他的个人造型公司。

“Loki！”

Loki以为自己出现了一些奇怪的幻觉，一切都怪Thor，他面无表情的走向自己的车，视野里却突然出现了一个他现在绝对绝对不想见到的人——昨日的上床对象，他的哥哥，虽然不是亲的但确实让他内心有背德的羞耻。

“Hey, Loki, Hey, I, I miss you.”

Loki突然就说不出话来，面前是他之前喜欢或者说深爱又嫉妒又愤恨了几千年的神，他金色的头发乱七八糟竖在头上，海蓝色的眼睛里有着他承受不起的深情，嘴角有点耷拉，唇上的胡渣让他看起来格外不修边幅，Loki愣了一会儿，什么都没有说，他本想再把Thor送回stark大厦的，但在那句直白而又动人的“I MISS YOU”下，Loki完全念不动咒语，他默默坐上汽车的副驾驶，手肘搁在窗沿，视线没有聚焦。

Thor突然就心领神会了，健硕的躯体一下填满了驾驶室，眼前出现了一串字符，是Loki华丽风格的字体，看上去是个地址，就算他不知道这是个什么地方，相信Loki不会让他开错地方。

“额，Loki，你来这里是。。。”Thor挪了挪屁股，有点担心Loki因为看不下去他的打扮而把他带到造型工作室来，至少他觉得自己的造型很有野性。

“接我的晚宴女伴，你可以走了。”Loki瞥了Thor一眼，拉开车门理了理衣袖走进了大门，不到一分钟就又见他出来，身边跟着一个穿着墨绿色礼裙的黑色直发女人。

“弟弟！她是谁！”Thor狠狠瞪了Loki身边的姑娘一眼，目光触及Loki冰凉的眼神时又变成了可怜巴巴的狗狗眼。

“我的晚宴女伴，你是现在走还是送我们到晚宴后再走？”Loki觉得Thor会选择第一种，毕竟让他的哥哥看着他和另外一个女人亲密，在这个时候，天知道他会生气成什么样。然而他完全没有想到Thor会做出这样的决定——

“我陪你去！我知道你可以的！”Thor咬了咬后槽牙，就算被变成奇奇怪怪长相的女人也不能让别人和Loki贴的那么近，Loki应该是属于他的！

“不后悔？那跟我进来。”Loki恶劣地勾起唇角，示意Thor跟着他走。

黑发妹子一脸懵逼站在原地，索性工作室的人对于Loki的性格深有体会，让她先回去了，钱会照给。

对于魔法师来说，暂时变换一个人的样貌简直轻而易举，Loki不过仔细扫了Thor几眼，便把他换了个样子。

“我的天哪。”Thor看着镜子里的自己，简直想弄瞎自己的另外一个眼睛，不是说他现在很丑，而是，太漂亮了——白皙光滑细腻的肌肤，盈盈一握的纤腰，海蓝色的鱼尾裙勾勒出姣好的身材，胸前的两坨呼之欲出，金色的长发盘在脑后，露出修长的脖颈，最让人惊艳的是他的脸，不过是修改了Thor原有的脸型与眉形，配上如凝雪的肌肤，带着神性的美丽。

Loki有些不自然地快速眨了眨眼，他刚刚在心底比较Thor这个外型与他原来的样子，却发现自己不论从哪个角度都更喜欢原来的Thor，即便是那双海蓝的眼睛，现在变得有些楚楚可怜的意味，也比不上那双眼里燃烧着怒火与欲火的样子。

“嘿，Loki，我这样，可以吗？”Thor僵硬地站在那里，脚上的高跟鞋看的他心慌，总觉得那细细的跟会被他压垮。

“难看……算了，走。”Loki小声嘀咕了一句，扭头就走了。

在外人看来Thor毕竟是Loki的女伴，Loki只能让工作室的人兼职一下司机送他们过去，既然Thor现在是他的女人了，那么作为一个礼节高尚的神，他自然要照顾她一点。

宴会在梅敏子女爵的古堡，车子只能开到铁门口，从铁门到宴会正门口有红毯铺着，不知道的还以为在举行什么国际电影节，记者围绕在铁门口，希望拍到一些平时神龙不见尾的大人物。  
Loki确认了一下装束，下车后又替Thor拉开车门，现在的Thor即便穿着高跟鞋也只是到Loki下巴附近那个高度，Loki微微侧头垂眸看着他，唇角勾起一点弧度。

Thor有些僵硬，他不敢想象如果Tony知道他干过这种事情会怎么样嘲笑他，但他无论如何也不能让Loki和别的女人这样，贴在一起，偏头看向Loki就看到他恶劣的微笑，思索一下就知道那个小混蛋在得意些什么，Thor拉住Loki的手，将胸脯紧贴到Loki的手臂上，手指插入他指间的缝隙，指头轻轻在他掌心挠了挠，感觉到他一瞬间的僵硬，现在轮到Thor开心了。

“Mr.Solow，请问您身边的女士是？”在场的记者看到Thor和Loki的互动都挤到他们面前，天知道以前这位讲究又难搞的男人虽然每次都带女伴但也只是挽手而已，平时更是没有一点桃色新闻，今天带来的这个虽然依旧是旧口味，但却比以前的那些都要好看，不是说脸蛋或者身材精致多少，而是那种恰到好处的美丽，多一份显的艳丽，少一分显得不足。

“我的，女朋友。”Loki顿了顿，Thor的举动让他现在有些心烦意乱，感觉到掌心的力度，他鬼使神差就说了女朋友，等他反应过来的时候记者们已经一个个一脸不可思议又飞速传了消息回去。

Loki讨厌这种失去控制的场面，他皱着眉，拉着Thor快步走进了铁门。

铁门内记者是没有资格进入的。

“晚上好，索洛先生。”宴会的女主人穿着大红的礼裙站在门口，笑着与Loki问好，虽然她是女爵，但与掌握经济命脉的Loki对比，她远没有那么受人尊敬，不过她特意在门口等却是别有用意，她听闻Loki喜欢的女人都是金发大胸漂亮脸蛋的，蓝色眼睛的最好，凑巧的是，她有一个侄女就有着这样的外表，不过个子稍微矮了点，但她觉得没关系，她的侄女代表的是政权，而那是Loki作为商人无法真正撼动的。

“晚上好，梅敏子女爵。”Loki微微点头示意，便随着梅敏子向宴会内走去。

不论是女伴或是男伴，只要不是受邀人的合法配偶，主人便不会主动询问身份，以免知道一些不该知道的事情。梅敏子只能压下心中对Thor的好奇，一边示意侍者取消原来的安排，在Thor面前，她的侄女根本无法引起Loki的注意。

宴会一如既往的无趣，不过是大家互相试探交换一些情报，Thor站在甜点桌旁，看着与人交谈的Loki，英俊绅士不热情却也不让人感觉疏离，他看到好多穿着华丽裙子的少女们聚在一起，红着面颊交谈着这位年轻有为的男士，她们偶尔会聊到Thor，现在的Thor，但她们不是很在意，毕竟那是Loki一如既往选女伴的口味，并不能代表这个就是那个位置的拥有者了。

可Thor介意了，他想在Loki身上打下自己的烙印，让他永远不要离开自己，不要再惹事，不，只要不惹出大事就可以了，他端着一块蛋糕走向Loki，Loki意外的喜欢这些中庭甜点。

“Hey，你想要点蛋糕吗？”Thor冲Loki旁边的中年男子笑了笑，然后将一口蛋糕喂到了Loki嘴边。

Loki在反应过来前已经把那口蛋糕吃进嘴里了，奶油软绵而不甜腻的味道混合着新鲜的水果粒，让他想再来一口。

“你看到她们了吗？那些姑娘们，她们都在看你呢。”Thor又送了一勺子蛋糕到Loki嘴边，雪白的奶油沾在了Loki的嘴唇上，Thor眼神暗了暗，凑近了Loki。

“我从来不关注这些没什么作为的蝼蚁。”Thor的热气扑在他的耳朵上，酥麻的感觉自背脊蔓延。

“你说，如果他们知道你才是被操的那个，会有什么反应？”Thor脸上浮现的笑容带着侵略性，他很少露出这种表情，但他确实不是一个单纯的傻大个了。

“闭嘴！”Loki小声低斥着Thor，耳根处泛着粉红，他就不该让Thor进门的，该死的感情。

“我有点不舒服，Loki~我们能不能回去了？”Thor一个踉跄把自己摔在Loki怀里，手指从西装缝中穿过，隔着浅薄的衬衫摩挲Loki的腰，面上却是一副可怜兮兮的模样。

周围人都投来了一种可以名为“我懂的”的目光，毕竟如此美人在怀，夜色未深，自然是要好好享用一番。不过究竟是谁被谁享受就不是他们能想到的了。

“我送你回去。”Loki也不愿意再呆在宴会厅里，拉着Thor到了古堡的一处花园，老旧建筑的好处就在于他可以随意使用魔法而不担心被监控拍到。

“不，Loki，如果你不愿意和我回去那我是不会走的，就算你送我回去我也还是会来缠着你，无论怎么样，让我陪着你好吗，我只有你了。”Thor已经变回了原来的样子，仅剩的眼睛里有着让Loki无法拒绝的悲伤与依赖。

“你睡沙发。”Loki并不扭捏，当他决定答应Thor让他留下来后，他便移动回了房子，看到那张大沙发，Loki就不由想到昨天这个时候他被Thor压在这个上面，用力的顶弄，他颇有些恼羞成怒的回了主卧。

“哦，好吧，没想到你现在都会害臊了，弟弟。”Thor无所谓的耸耸肩，他只能保证睡觉的时候在沙发上，至于什么时候睡，会不会抱着什么睡就是另一回事了。

Thor向Tony汇报了一下成果，包括Tony的飞机需要他自己开回去或者再借半年一年之类的，获得了Tony挂断电话的“嘟嘟嘟”。

“也许不用半年，三个月就可以了，Loki这个小家伙，一点都不坦诚。”Thor高大的身躯躺在沙发上，这个沙发不大不小刚刚在他躺平后再宽裕30厘米左右，为什么这么合适大概只有买沙发的人才知道，Thor不由轻笑，突然特别想见到Loki，想亲吻他的薄唇，亲吻他纤长的脖颈，在上面印上任何魔法都无法消除的印记，打上“Thor”的标签……Thor咋了咋舌，被自己的幻想折腾的气血下涌无法入睡，Loki还在生气，他不敢再对Loki做出什么，只能自力更生和右手相依为命。

“Brother……No……”

“唔——”Thor突然听到Loki细微的喊声，手中的巨物终于吐出了乳白的液体，Thor匆匆擦了擦手就向Loki房间跑去，Loki的声音带着哭腔。

Loki又做噩梦了。

他梦到他被Thor无情的伤害，被抛弃，看到Thor被Hela弄伤一只眼睛，看到他怀抱着Jane从自己身边擦身而过完全不理会自己，又看到他冷酷无情的将自己压在墙上不管不顾的蛮横操干。

他已经很久没有做这种梦了，都怪Thor。

Loki睁着眼睛躺在床上，右手搭在脑门上，左手探进被窝里，轻轻抚慰半硬的柱体，细密绵长的快感让他的双眼有些许湿润，不受控制的想起昨天Thor身上的温度，他顶进时填满他体内的饱满感，可是不够，这些不够让他得到释放。

他想要

Thor。

“Loki，你怎么了？”Thor听到Loki小声的呜咽，急的眼睛都红了，Loki很少哭，在Thor没有招惹他的时候，或者说在Thor看不到的地方。

“Thor……”Loki要被自己逼疯了，他恨Thor的狠心，又忍不住沉溺在一切关乎Thor的快感里，他把脸埋在枕头里，背后却突然附上一具火热的身躯。

“Loki，没事了，我在这儿，没有谁能再伤害你了……”Thor拉开门就看到Loki蜷缩在薄被里，整张脸都贴在了枕头上，他冲过去抱住Loki，轻轻抚摸他的头发，亲吻他的额角，小声安慰Loki，即便他不知道Loki到底发生了什么，但他心疼啊。

“Thor，放开我！”Loki感觉到Thor想把他翻个身整个揽进怀里，可他要是翻身，不就被Thor发现他现在一片狼藉的下身吗，他转过头，瞪着Thor。

“哦，Loki，我不会放开你了，再也不会放开你了，Loki我……”Thor手掌托住Loki的腰，一把将他翻到自己的身上，却突然感觉到有什么顶着他的小腹，他楞了一下，便用手掌握住了Loki的柱体，他已经对它很熟悉了，长度大小敏感点，他都一清二楚。

“唔——Thor，不，啊~放开——啊啊啊——”Loki无力的软在Thor的胸上，他本就只差最后那一点刺激，现在被Thor握住把玩，顶端的缝隙和小口被狠狠磨过，Loki便有些受不住了，在Thor快速的撸动刺激下，他低吟着射出了一些稀薄的液体。

“睡吧，我陪着你。”Thor从床头抽了几张纸巾帮Loki擦了擦身体上的体液与汗液，便揽住了Loki变成侧躺，他不打算再做点什么，即便他很想要。

“Thor？”Loki瞪着双眼，他只能看到Thor健硕的胸肌放大在眼前，后背被宽大的手掌轻轻拍打，简单却很有效的将他安抚了，他永远贪恋这种温暖，像是一千年前他们还是懵懂无知的孩童时，Thor会跑到他的宫殿，给他讲发生在宇宙中的冒险故事，他总是故意挑那些可怕的情节给他讲，然后再把他搂在怀里帮他赶走噩梦。

Thor没有回应Loki，他只是又把Loki搂得紧了点，他不会说情话，总是在不知不觉中伤害到他心爱的弟弟，但他确实爱着Loki，拥抱永远能把这些替他传达出去。

伦敦一如既往的没有灿烂的阳光，Loki醒的很早，他看了眼窗外，又看了看近在咫尺的睡颜，Loki忍不住想，即便原本的长发被剪去了，这也不影响Thor比太阳还要耀眼。

伦敦没有太阳，奥丁森家的屋子里有。

Loki小心翼翼地把自己从Thor的手臂间移开，Thor空了怀抱，不由皱了皱眉，Loki当即把枕头赛了进去，Thor抱紧了软绵的枕头，小声呢喃了Loki的名字便再次睡了过去。

Loki忍不住弯起唇角，这种相处与过去的一千多年都完全不同，这样和平温馨的早晨，是他从未经历过，也许是因为，短短几年里他们突然经历了太多了，明明对他们来说几十年都像是几天一样，时间的存在感极为薄弱。他现在不想怪奥丁，虽然如果哪天他喝醉了还是会抱怨他，但allfather已经前往英灵殿了，Asgard与Hela也一起在宇宙中化为尘埃，也许等Thor神力再强大些，他可以重新聚起一个Asgard，一切都已经过去了，他现在所真正拥有的，也只有Thor了。是的，即便他把Thor的告白当成他的心血来潮，但他知道Thor一直会是他的哥哥。Loki站在床边，看着Thor的睡颜，脑子里乱哄哄的，指尖在Thor的右眼上一触即离，他是不是应该再给他的笨蛋哥哥一个机会呢，一个可以让这种早晨无限重现的机会。

“I love you, brother.”Loki低头亲了亲Thor的唇，正准备起身却被温热的手掌按住了后颈，唇瓣与唇瓣摩挲，舌尖缠绵悱恻，一吻结束，Loki唇瓣嫣红水光潋滟。

“I love you, too. My queen.”Thor 蹭了蹭Loki的脸颊，被嫌弃地避开后小声回应了Loki.

“我要去工作了！”Loki被那个称呼下了一跳，变出西装后快步离开了房间，家里以后有个大傻蛋怪力破坏王要养，还有他的子民，不能永远依附Tony那个科学矮子，就勉为其难辛苦工作一下吧。


End file.
